Learn To Deal
by Rue no Hime
Summary: Season 03: following some original characters as well as the original tamers. PG-13 for sexual content and language. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or Hoshi, Stardramon, or Akira. They belong to The Sweetheart - Kay-chan

  


A/N: This story is told through the eyes of my original character, Noel. It takes place in Season03 and doesn't really mention the "real" Tamers much, so . . . yeah

  


Learn to Deal

  


Chapter 1: My Past

  


People take a lot of stuff for granted. They don't realize how precious life truly is . . . You can't escape your past, but you can learn to deal . . . 

~

I was sprawled across the floral print couch, watching T.V. My favorite show was on, Digimon. It was my favorite episode, you know the season one episode when Yamato and Taichi fight, right? Well, I was really getting into it.

"Kenka*!" I shouted happily.

"Noel! Keep it down! You'll wake up Dad!"

Standing in the doorway of the living room was my twin brother, Leon. His normally messy blonde hair was worse than ever, so I knew he was in a bad mood.

"I don't see why it matters," I protested. "He' too drunk to do anything. Besides, that woman he picked up had him up most of the night."

Leon's fierce blue eyes locked with mine. We had a silent battle . . . I won. Ever since Mom died, I had been bitter, and I won the fights with Leon.

"Pack your stuff," Leon ordered abruptly.

I returned my gaze to my brother and studied his face. He was serious.

"Why?" I asked.

Without answering, Leon left. I followed, too much like a puppy dog for my own taste.

It ended up that Leon had this "flawless" plan. We were moving to Japan . . . Our mother was Japanese, and she taught Leon enough of the language to live there. I, on the other hand, only knew the basics. I would be miserable, but I couldn't argue with Leon, his plan just seemed to click.

We left the next day without my father knowing. The plane ride was long, and the steward kept staring down my shirt. He didn't realize that I had just turned sixteen . . . But he knew one thing: I wasn't innocent.

After what seemed like days, we arrived in Japan and took a bus to our "apartment." You cannot even imagine what that was like.

First of all, the apartment was trashed. Sure, it was cheap, but it was trashed. The last person who lived there was a drug dealer/party animal. Lucky us.

Second, I couldn't understand anything the landlady said. She kept talking to Leon while petting my hair, if that gives you any idea of what I was dealing with.

Finally, the landlady left and I was free to fix my hair. I walked into the bathroom and screamed.

"Leon!! There's blood on the mirror!!"

Leon ran into the bathroom and pushed me out. I was shaking. Back in America, I'd been in a good share of fights (most of which ended with me bleeding on the ground, I have the scars to prove it) . . . I have issues with blood.

As I walked away from the bathroom, my foot hit something. Lying on the ground was a very nice switchblade. I bent over and picked it up. After allowing the cool steel to sit in my palm for a moment, I pocketed it.

"It's clean, Noel."

"Thanks Bro."

"Thank me later. I have to go."

I turned to Leon, one eyebrow raised.

"Why are you leaving?!" I demanded. "We just got here!"

"And I got a job."

It was like Leon had been planning this for years. He had been hired at a near by Taco Bell and made enough to keep us living. I, on the other hand, was forced to go back to school.

Long story short, I met Ruki, her boyfriend, and Takato, became a Digimon Tamer, and pulled my brother into the whole mess.

I had a minor interest in Takato, while he had a major interest in my body. Things were going well until she came.

Her name is Hoshi, and she's a tiny little bitch who's stealing my brother away from me. She's a tamer too, but her precious Stardramon is no match for my twin Digimon, Devimon and LadyDevimon.

The problems all started when I walked in on them.

"Slut! Get off my brother you flat-chested whore!"

I watched Hoshi's eyes grow wide before she buried her face in Leon's bare chest.

"Get off of him and go home!" That was me again.

Hoshi looked at Leon like he was going to argue with me. His twin!

"Noel, I– "

"You're acting like Dad," I interrupted.

At that moment, Leon admitted defeat. He knew there was no use arguing with me.

"You better go," he sighed.'

Hoshi got dressed while I waited outside the door. When she left, I re-entered Leon's room.

"I"m acting like Dad?" he asked weakly.

"How long 'till you hurt her?" I demanded. "Before she's not enough?"

"She'll always be enough," he assured.

"Just like you said you'd always be innocent?"

"Go."

"I'm already gone," I said as I left for the kitchen.

A few minutes later I heard Leon leave. He was angry . . . And I began to sob. Angry and driving around didn't mix well . . . I learned that from experience.

"God, I never ask you for anything, EVER. So, please don't take Leon away from me . . . He's all I have."

I don't know how long it was before the phone rang.

"Please don't be the police."

Shakily, I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

My heart fell, and I began to cry harder.

A/N: The word "kenka" means "fight" in Japanese. I know the chapter was short, but I'm not good at making long chapters. Please forgive me!!


End file.
